And Now You Know
by Samejima Mamimi
Summary: A Rai-Fuu fanfic. For all those people yearning for something, for someone but cannot make it out quite right. Relate to this. R&R onegai! Must re-read manga before working on the next chapter. Revisions also on the way.
1. Chapter I: No Need For Yearning!

I don't own Flame of Recca... durrr! Another thing, for best and more emotional time while reading this, I suggest you download or get the song by Michelle Branch called "Set Me Free" for this chapter. When given the cue, play the song as you read through the part where the song is suppose to be playing. I was playing the song while writing this so trust me; you'll feel it more if you get the song. There are different songs on different chapters but not all of them have songs... just a few. Alrighty, enjoi!!!! ^____^  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The Untitled  
A Rai-Fuu Fanfic  
  
Chapter I: No Need For Yearning! But I Feel Something Missing.  
  
"Hi-yah!" the small knives had struck deep into the tree trunks as the figure that have thrown them moves from tree to tree. Only the shadow can be seen, the figure moves so fast. How long has this been going on? Two... three hours? A soft crunching noise was heard as the figure landed soft on the ground. The hot sunrays soon struck the figure, revealing her soft violet hair flapping within the breeze of the quiet wind blowing. Her sweat trickled from her forehead down to her eyes, causing her to wince from the stinging pain.  
'No pain, no gain is what I say,' She silently thought to herself. "Argh...." she muttered as the blinding sun rays struck her in the eye as soon as she opened them.  
Fuuko closed her eyes to stop the sunrays from blinding her. It was hot; the sun was up... a good day for training. She breathed serenely, listening to the footsteps getting closer and closer to her.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, not even bothering to open her eyes to acknowledge the figure's existence.  
"I was just watching. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
"Don't be a smart-ass. You know what I mean."  
There was a long silence... then a boyish chuckle was heard. "You're so suspicious Fuuko-sama. You haven't changed."  
"Well..." after a while, a playful smile curled up on the corners of her tiny, pink lips "... you've saved me before but how would I know when you're going to take your toll on me? I have to be on my guard ne, Raiha- kun?"  
  
It's been like that these past few days... Fuuko trained long and hard while Raiha hid somewhere, watching but end up getting caught by Fuuko anyway. 'It's been like this... and it is pretty nice to have a companion,' Fuuko thought, 'Why not? It's better than being alone... well, I could always train with Recca-kun or Domon-kun but those two are so loud... it's better when Raiha-kun is the one watching. You know that you have a companion but he's so quiet that you could keep your focus and be on your best concentration.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Fuuko started heading off after that training in the forest. The loud hustling and bustling of the cars and the chattering of the people she passed by gave her a headache and made her even tired than she actually was.  
"Fuuko-chan!!" She heard her name being called from a distance then fast approaching footsteps was heard. She turned her head wearily to where it was coming from to spot Domon, Recca and Yanagi heading towards her.  
"Fuuko-chan, sweetheart, where have you been?! My heart aches when you're not around and you know that!" Domon struck a funny pose then jumped on Fuuko making 'chuu-chuu' sounds with his lips.  
"Agh, get offa me! I'm all sweaty and sticky." Fuuko pushed Domon off her as she dusted off her dirty looking shirt.  
"Been training some more?" Recca grinned.  
"Hella yeah! You betcha I was training." She raised her fist, a sudden rush of energy overflowing in her. "Heh, I'm still working on beating you, Recca-kun! Don't think I have forgotten!" she grinned in somewhat a tomboyish way.  
"Haha, you could work as much as you can't but you'll never beat me!"  
"Oh, you wanna bet?" the two started chasing each other around as Recca mocked Fuuko, making funny faces and smart-ass comebacks.  
"Look at those two go at it." Yanagi commented with a sweat drop.  
"Haha, I guess those two will never change." Domon agreed, scratching the back of his head with a warm smile painted on his face.  
  
After a while, the four started walking together to head home. Recca and Domon were talking about some show they both saw last night and how 'cool' it was and stuff. Fuuko just shook her head and grinned for she has no idea what the hell the two were babbling about. Fuuko's gaze lowered getting a glimpse of Recca's hand reaching Yanagi's, causing her to turn to face him, her cheeks turning rosier than usual. The two smiled warmly between each other and suddenly there was warmth and tranquility in the atmosphere around them as their hands linked together as though becoming one with one another. Fuuko stared blankly at their intertwined fingers as Domon gave her a light pat on the shoulder, waking her up to reality.  
"Hey, you okay, Fuuko-sweetheart?"  
"Y-yeah..." she stared at him blankly for a while then raised an eyebrow ".... and don't call me that." she added, whapping him on the back of the head.  
  
'Wow,' she silently thought to herself as the walk continued. 'I haven't really thought about that....' she blushed some, '...sort of thing before. Man, why can't I have that too?' her eyes then shifted to Domon who was laughing at something Recca was saying. 'Domon-kun is a nice guy and all.... Why can't I just have romantic feelings for him? He'll risk his life for me.... He's there no matter what... not to mention, I've known him for a long time and he knows me well. But... I can't put my finger on it... it's like no matter what I do, no matter how I try, I really just like him as a friend.' She then shook her head, smiling to herself, 'these silly thoughts... I swear, I need to stop watching those romance movies with my mom late at night... Now I'm starting to be all mushy and stuff.' she shuddered at the thought. 'Come on, after all, I'm Fuuko. I don't need any saving, I'm the one that does that.'  
  
But Raiha saved her before. She never wanted to acknowledge that. Not that she didn't appreciate it... it's just she'd rather not feel weak.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
No matter how she toss and turn, roll and twirl, she could not sleep. With her hair covering half her face, Fuuko's eyes were open wide. Staring at the dark, empty space in front of her. She allowed her eyes to fall half- closed.  
"Gah!!! I can't sleep!" She shut her eyes tight, hugging her soft pillow tightly. "Hrm! I hate this!" She twirled to the side and kept her eyes shut tightly for a while then opened them to see the familiar surroundings of her room. Her alarm clocked blinked for it was not set yet. "It flashed 12:00 over and over and over again. Her hand softly landed on the alarm clock, tracing its buttons lightly with her fingertips. She finally felt the button she was certain the one she was searching for and lightly pressed it.  
"And that was 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. Next was requested by Arisa, a song by Michelle Branch called 'Set Me Free'" A nice guitar beat started. Fuuko kept her hand on the button as she stared at the clock.  
-Can't you see, there's a feeling that's come over me. Close my eyes-  
  
Fuuko's lazy looking eyelids closed in a relaxed manner.  
-You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless. No need to wonder why... Sometimes a gift like this, you can't deny...  
A sudden knot builds up in Fuuko's throat, causing pain to cross her features.  
-Oh... Cause I... I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings...-  
All of a suddenly, the motionless Fuuko came to life as she layed her back flat against her bed and stretched her arms out to the level of her shoulders. In her mind, she envisioned herself falling... the breeze of wind rushing against her face, ruffling, toying with her hair... Feelings the cool sensation the wind was causing to her pale skin. The curtains of her room fluffed out as soft chilly air entered her open window soon filling her room as if creating her imagination into a reality.  
-And time... held its breath so I could.... See, yeah.... And you set me free...-  
All of a sudden, her fall stopped. Time completely stood still. She could see the sakura petals stopped before landing on the grass-filled earth below. Her eyes scanned the place she saw in her mind. The water from the fountain stopped and remained still, some of its droplets still in the air. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure from below. Both of the figure's hands were up.... Up and... reaching for her...? Then her eyes flung open and the familiar empty space in front of her came back. Everything was normal. Her room was still her room... She shook her head and taps the off button for the radio on her alarm clock harshly. 'It's those movies, I swear...' she frowned to herself. 'Man, I really need to stop watching those movies...' She then shook her head, pulling her blanket up, covering herself completely.  
  
---------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED----------------------------  
  
What will happen next?! I don't know, why don't you go on the next chapter? o_O 


	2. Chapter II: Yume No Naka

Chapter II: Yume No Naka! Into The Dream!  
  
It was all white. There was nothing... then there was Fuuko sitting on the corner... she doesn't even know if that's even a corner. Her face was buried against her knees while hugging them close to her chest. She felt like nothing.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Is that what's wrong? Nothing?"  
"Yes."  
"No one?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you feeling lonely?"  
"Yes."  
"Then let me be here with you."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Because I don't need you."  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I don't."  
"What is it you fear?"  
"Tch, me? Be afraid of anything?! No way!"  
"It's okay to be afraid... it's okay to cry... Just reach for me... I'm here for you."  
"No!"  
Then nothing again. Nothing-ness fills this place.... Nothing-ness fills her being... Nothing is what's wrong. Absolutely nothing... She lifted up her face revealing a familiar void within her eyes... She saw it.... It wasn't clear though... a hand...? Then a shadowed figure was in front of her.  
"Just reach for me..." there's that voice again.  
"No...no..." her reply was now soft, as if beseeching for the voice to not persist anymore.  
"I won't judge you... I won't think you're weak... so why are you so afraid...?"  
"No..."  
"What are you afraid of...?"  
"Being hurt..."  
"Wouldn't you rather experience the feeling of being with someone rather than hiding forever from the pain you're afraid that is to come. Are you afraid that you might not be able to endure it?"  
  
Fuuko's green eyes flung open quickly as she gasp loudly. She sat up right away, putting a hang on her forehead. It was dawn. The sky was pale for the sun did not yet rise. There was thick fog outside. Leaves of plants and trees and flowers, both fully bloomed and just a starting bud, were filled with circlet morning due. There was a distant melody from the chirping birds outside. Cold beads of sweat trickled down from her forehead to her chin as she stared blankly ahead.  
"Wouldn't I rather experience the feeling of being with someone rather than hiding forever from the pain I'm afraid that is to come...?" she repeated silently to herself. --------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter III: Rainy Day Man

Chapter III: Rainy Day Man  
She was there as usual, training as if fighting an invisible opponent. Sweat beaded all over her face as she dashed about the wooded area, throwing small knives and slicing down trees with her wind blades now and then while leaping from one tree branch to another. The sun is not up today. It was cloudy and dark. The sky was dim gray, almost as if it's dead and the wind was as cold as ice. Yet, it was nice... it was a nice way to cool off while training. The wind blew hard, causing the trees to sway back and forth... but not Fuuko. Her mind was focused, set. She did not even noticed the chilly stabs of wind against her skin but her body did. She was shivering a little.  
He, too, was there as usual. His long purple- almost black hair, with its fine strands fluttering with the wind's movement. He stood still not signifying any sign of cold. Not even a shiver or anything. His eyes were focused on her as it moved from left to right, examining her every action. To most people, she's probably hard to watch and track her every movement but not to him. It's almost as if she's just going on a normal speed. Silently, his eyes followed her flux. They may not talk much... but this is much better than not having anything at all. There was still communication but it's not very clear. Her passion and determination drove her to the maximum, pushing her over her limitations. The intensity of her training was deep... he could see her exhaustion but she continued on, dedicated. He secretly admired her. Every single day... he would stand there and watch her. This... is girl that was unlike any other. She would go far and wide just to strengthen herself more... it's not like she really needed it but even so, she doesn't care to what extent it is, she'll do it anyway. Watching her....  
  
Unexpected droplets of rain caused crunching sounds as it hit the ground. A low roar of thunder was heard and the crackling noise continued as the rain strengthens. More and more droplets of rain followed and soon, both figures were soaked from the many tiny droplets of water from the mourning gray sky. It's as if she still didn't care. She continued on training; kicking, attacking, wrestling against the wind's now violent motion ... and he continued on watching, standing there, letting the rain immerse him, engulf him, causing his hair to dangle down, as if sticking to his scalp, merely covering his face.  
She abruptly stops, standing still, looking ahead to the tree that was packed with throwing knives and slashes from her wind blades.  
"I think that's enough for today, Fuuko-sama." she suddenly heard a soft landing and footstep heading her way. She turned her head to the side, finding herself staring at Raiha's calm features, his hand reaching to help her up. ----------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter IV: As It Rains

Chapter IV: As It Rains  
  
The rain was even stronger now and the wind colder than before, blowing wilder.  
  
Loud noises were heard from the outside as trees swayed wildly, causing some of its  
  
branches to break off, hitting the ground with a shattering thud. Just yesterday it was  
  
sunny.. What is this all of a sudden?  
  
The two had found an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest and had  
  
decided to stay there. The cabin was ancient and it looked really wrecked from the  
  
outside but the inside was okay. The outside was completely covered with green vines  
  
that crawled its way up to the cabin's roof. The roof also has a few cracks, which causes  
  
the inside to have puddles of water from the leak. The inside, however, was completely  
  
empty except for the spider webs on the ceiling, weeds infiltrating through the cracks of  
  
the wooden walls and loose floor boards and dust all over. The window's glasses were  
  
cracked, having some pieces missing. Some of the broken glass shards were found on the  
  
floor, its sharpness edges emanating the little light from the outside. Lightning struck  
  
loudly, its flash causing the pieces of glass to glimmer.  
  
Fuuko sat on a corner and Raiha stood beside her, leaning his back calmly against  
  
the wall. Fuuko's shoes was laid upside down, soaking out the water that had gotten into  
  
it, beside her. She had taken her shoes and socks off, revealing her long, slim feet. She  
  
was soaking wet and her skin was paler than usual. It was ice cold and so were her lips  
  
that also turned pale. She started to shake and shiver slightly.  
  
Raiha's eyes shifted down to Fuuko, noticing that she was shivering out of  
  
draftiness. He took off his soaked tunic and twisted it tightly, casing the water to drip on  
  
the floor. He then hanged it on the edge of the window then sat down beside Fuuko.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her against him in an embrace, causing her eyes  
  
to widen in sudden shock of Raiha's startling action.  
  
"W-what are you..."  
  
"Shh... you're cold," he hushed her softly, leaning his warm cheek against hers,  
  
which was icy. His warmth caused her comfort. She pulled him closer as if desiring more  
  
of his warmth, leaning her face against his neck where most of his warmth was coming  
  
from. He winced some, feeling a throb of somewhat, stinging pain from her frozen skin  
  
against his neck. He could feel her lips tightly pressed against his neck as if drinking his  
  
warmth, sharing it with him. His features suddenly filled with a light shade of crimson as  
  
it started to warm up. He held her close against him with his protective arms, rubbing her  
  
back gently.  
  
'He's... hugging me?' Fuuko thought to herself. No one ever had gotten his close  
  
to her because if they even tried, she'd probably send them flying off to space with her  
  
super punch! '...funny thing is... I like it this way...' His neck was so warm... so soft...  
  
he has a certain scent. Incense? Cologne? Fuuko could not make it up but it really did  
  
smelled good. She tried to fight it, she tried to hesitate but ended up rubbing her face  
  
against his neck closer and closer, her lips was already against it too. Is that considered as  
  
a kiss or what? He could feel this. He could feel all her movements and even her  
  
heartbeat. All he could do is close his eyes and let out a small smile that he tried to hard  
  
to keep hidden but failed to do so. 


	5. Chapter V: For Raiha If Only She Knew

Chapter V: For Raiha: If Only She Knew  
  
'Our madougu are bound by fate, by destiny.. But that's not only it. At first that  
  
was what it was all about. At that time... way back in Kurei-sama's castle... I  
  
saved her life because I believe that I need her to live because of her madougu.  
  
That's how it started. Because of The Fuujn and The Raijin. But then... each time  
  
we meet by chance, by fate, there's this feeling... feeling of being drawn. .. Being  
  
drawn to her. She seems like a foolish girl. Ready to take whatever stake there is  
  
to take, believing that she could do the impossible and win any fight she decide to  
  
enter. What a foolish attitude. I watched her closely in the Urabutosatsoujin. Her  
  
fight with Magensha was tough but she was foolish enough not to take her  
  
friend's help. What is it? Did she want to look tough? Well, it wouldn't have  
  
mattered whether she did or not if she did not survived. Why would matter when  
  
you're already dead?'  
  
"Sometimes, it's okay to take other's help."  
  
"Huh...?" Fuuko slowly looked up to Raiha, his gaze was focused on a distance.  
  
"It doesn't make you any less of a person or any weaker for that matter. After all,  
  
everyone needs help at least once in their lifetime." He smiled cheerfully down to her.  
  
Fuuko just stared at him and he just smiled at her.  
  
'I admire everything about you, Fuuko-sama... your strength, your passion, your  
  
determination, your confidence... and yes, even your often display of stubbornness. But I  
  
know somewhere behind all that cockiness, there's a weak spot somewhere... let me see  
  
it... let me see the whole you... it's alright to sometimes me weak and rely on other's. It's  
  
okay to be saved every once in a while. I want to.... be the one to save you... be the one to  
  
catch you if you fall and help you back up.... be the one to reach inside you... if only you  
  
knew....'  
  
"Raiha-kun.." Fuuko's delicate voice cut through Raiha's thoughts, he was still  
  
staring at her.  
  
"Yes?" was his simple answer.  
  
"You're always there when I need you... hm..." she closed her eyes calmly then  
  
open them with a warm smile. "I guess I have the Fuujin to thank for."  
  
"What do you mean?" Raiha blinked, having an odd expression on his face, his  
  
long bangs covering his other eye.  
  
"Well, you said before that Raijin and Fuujin are destined to meet over and over  
  
again. It's their destiny and it's certain to, always. Well then, if I'm not the holder of the  
  
Fuujin, you won't always be here by my side! You know, to save me and help me out  
  
whenever I'm in need."  
  
'No, it's not only that, you don't understand.'  
  
"I know that you're just probably really looking forward to the clash of our  
  
madougus but don't worry because I'll give you the battle of your life!" she winked, her  
  
liveliness slowly returning to her. She raised her fist in the hair and smiled cheerfully  
  
"That I could promise you but, you better be prepared when time comes because it won't  
  
be an easy fight! Haha! I'm warning you! Don't take me lightly."  
  
'No, you don't understand...'  
  
"Don't worry, I'll heed your warning. I'll be expecting a great battle then?" He  
  
smiled goofily at her.  
  
'No, don't say that. It's not that at all. What the hell are you smiling for? Damn it,  
  
stop that... That's not what you want... you want.... you want...'  
  
"Haha! You bet!" She tilted her head to the side with a smile, her short purple hair  
  
brushing against the side of her face.  
  
"Her..."  
  
"Huh?" Fuuko's gaze from the outside now shifted to Raiha.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." He smiled.  
  
'It's not nothing... it's you.' 


	6. Chapter VI: Hanging By The Moment

Author's Note: For this chapter, I highly recommend you play "Hanging By The Moment" By Lifehouse while reading this. Domo arigatou and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter VI: Hanging By The Moment  
  
Out there again, behind the bushes, up in the trees, watching. Behind every  
  
corner, behind every tree. Following.. Following her endlessly.  
  
=I'm desperate for changing... starving for truth...=  
  
Raiha had been sitting on that tree branch for a while now. School doesn't end till  
  
4:00 and he's been there since 3:00. An hour. It didn't seem very long when you  
  
don't really pay attention. The school was nearby and the bells could be heard  
  
right away. Then finally it did.  
  
=I'm closer to where I started... chasing after you...=  
  
There she is, the one with the short violet hair that flows calmly with the wind.  
  
There she is passing by, walking straight with her eyes ahead. She was alone, as  
  
usual. She did not pay attention to those perverts around the corner, whistling,  
  
admiring the nice curves of her body with the face to match it. Her blue eyes just  
  
stared ahead, minding her own business. Walking... walking... she went on.  
  
Turning on street corners, just following the path.  
  
=I'm fallin' even more in love with you...=  
  
Raiha moved quickly, switching from one tree branch to another, landing on the  
  
ground every now and then, hiding behind tree trunks or bushes, anything that  
  
will conceal him. He wondered if she sensed. He wondered if she knew. It did not  
  
matter anyway. They both know that they'll meet each other on the end of this  
  
path. In the forest, near the cliff. The place where they see each other every single  
  
day. It's sort of funny, in a way it's like their rendezvous.  
  
=Letting go of all I held on to... I'm standing here until you make me move...=  
  
She got there first but of course, he's right behind here. She threw her backpack to  
  
some random tree, she sighed and took off the overcoat of her top uniform. She  
  
was a bit sweaty and all, after all, that overcoat was thick and was searing inside.  
  
Her walking half a mile did not help ease the sweating either. She threw her  
  
overcoat to the bushes where Raiha's hand caught it diligently. He stood up with  
  
that goofy, almost shy, smile on his face, holding the overcoat on his side as he  
  
walked up to her.  
  
=I'm hangin' by a moment here with you...=  
  
Today, she did something differently. She took off her shoes and sat down on the  
  
edge of the cliff, overlooking the rest of the green forest. A dove soar up in the  
  
sky, causing Fuuko to look up. As the bird flew by past them, it's shadow cast on  
  
her face, causing a lovely shadow that only existed in a matter of seconds... but,  
  
Raiha caught the landscape anyway.  
  
=Forgetting all I'm lacking... completely incomplete... I'll take your invitation...=  
  
Raiha sat down beside her, looking straight into the horizon.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Raiha suddenly turned his head to face Fuuko who was shyly looking down on  
  
her lap. Her hands were tapping her thighs nervously as she bit her lower lip and  
  
continued.  
  
"... for yesterday...."  
  
=..you take all of me now..=  
  
"No problem." Then he just turned his head back to the scenery, his face or  
  
emotions not even stirred. 'What kind of response is that? No problem? That's it?  
  
You won't even say anything?'  
  
Fuuko looked at him slightly shock and... slightly hurt. Is that it? It seemed like  
  
he did not care at all. She then stood up, brushes off the dirt on her skirt. "I'm  
  
going home."  
  
=I'm fallin' even more in love with you... letting go off all I held onto..=  
  
She grabbed her overcoat which layed beside Raiha and started off, heading to  
  
the place she had dropped her backpack. Raiha's watched her by the corner of his  
  
eye, catching her every move. The way she slowly stood up, her feet pressing  
  
firmly against the grass, leaving a mark, the way her hand dusted off her skirt,  
  
waving in the air, the way she turned, causing her hair to alter its movement, each  
  
strand floating within the wind's tender touch. He had seen everything without  
  
even flinching or moving.  
  
=I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hangin' by a moment here with you. I'm livin' for the only thing I know. I'm runnin and not quite sure where to go? And I don't know what I'm diving into.. just hanging by a moment here with you...=  
  
Raiha did not even look behind him to see her leave. 'Maybe it's better this way,'  
  
he thought silently to himself, watching the breath-taking sun set all by himself.  
  
'Sorry Fuuko-sama... I did not mean to be so unfeeling... I just can't be too close  
  
to you... I am Raiha of Uruha Jyushinshuu... I must remain loyal to nobody but  
  
Kurei-sama...' 


	7. Chapter VII: Thoughts Plus Shopping Equa...

Author's Note: I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Please continue on ahead. Enjoy the new chapter! Domo arigatou, minna-san. ---  
  
Chapter VII: Thoughts Plus Shopping Equals Disaster!!!!  
  
Fuuko got out of the forest; her face was of without emotion at all. 'How  
  
stupid...'she thought. 'He did not even consider it or thought about it or felt  
  
anything about it...who was I fooling? Those movies... Those damn movies... I  
  
swear, it's their fault.'  
  
'In a typical love story... there will be a main character. Different from any other;  
  
unfit, unwanted; a loner. Then there come the savior... the one who will give the  
  
main character happiness. The one that will love the main character and then...  
  
then it will all end in a sweet, passionate kiss with fireworks and all in the  
  
background! BOOM! BOOM! Different colors fills the sky but no matter how  
  
beautiful it is, the two characters won't really notice it... they're too lost in each  
  
other's touch and kisses to notice...'  
  
"Fuuko! Heeey!!!"  
  
Turning around, she finds Domon and Tokiya walking towards her... Well,  
  
Domon was sorta running while Tokiya just kept his phase, walking normally.  
  
Panting, Domon finally caught up to her, putting his hands on his thighs, squatting  
  
some while catching his breath.  
  
"Oh, hey Domon-kun, Mi-chan." Lifting her hand, she waved a little. "Wow..."  
  
she blinked with a confused look. "I'm surprised to see you guys hangin' out."  
  
"First off, don't call me Mi-chan and second, we were not hanging out. I'd never  
  
hang out with this loser."  
  
"Why you-" Domon was about to punch him when Fuuko interrupted.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway?"  
  
Domon scratched the back of his head, smiling in a funny way "Well, we're  
  
just..."  
  
"Yanagi got us to run errands."  
  
"Hey! I was about to say that!"  
  
"So? Who cares?" Tokiya responded in a cold voice.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Fuuko again interrupted, "Errands for what?"  
  
"Well, Yanagi is one of the people to manage the dance."  
  
"What dance?" Fuuko blinked in a clueless manner.  
  
"Well, we're supposed to have our winter formal dance."  
  
"Winter?"  
  
"Yeah, it's almost winter already so... They're preparing for the dance ahead of  
  
time. I'm suppose to shop with this knuckle-head but he has no clue on what he's  
  
doing."  
  
"I'll help you guys out." She volunteered almost absentmindedly.  
  
"You? You might turn that dance into a wrestling match, monkey."  
  
"Why you little son of a-" she was about to beat the crap of Tokiya when she just  
  
flipped her hair coolly, turning her back against the two. "Alright, fine. Seems to  
  
me that you two are doing a GREAT job shopping for yourselves. Too bad, I  
  
wonder how disappointed Yanagi will when you two mess up and get the wrong  
  
things!" Her voice mocked a bad impersonation of Yanagi's voice, "Oh my! What  
  
a disaster! It's all my fault!"  
  
Well, Domon stopped her because... Well, he always want to be with Mi-chan on  
  
the other hand stopped her because of what she said about how disappointed  
  
Yanagi would be. He'd hate to disappointed Yanagi especially when she's  
  
depending on him to do something. Fuuko grinned arrogantly since she know she  
  
have won this battle. "Alright then! Lets go!" she pulled the two by the arm and  
  
headed for the shops all over the plaza.  
  
**'This is a good way to take my mind of things. Haha, come on Fuuko, how foolish! I mean Raiha and you? He's an Uruha. No matter how nice he appears, no matter how innocent and harmless he may look, he isn't. How else do you think he would make it to be an Uruha? He belongs to Uruha. He's deadly. He's your enemy.'**  
  
The two guys gave Fuuko the money to budget it. They decided to go to the  
  
supermarket place first to get the things needed for decorations and some of the  
  
food ingredients that Yanagi told Tokiya to buy. Fuuko looked around and  
  
browsed, picking up the items that they're going to purchase. Guys are never  
  
good at shopping. The two just followed Fuuko around with Domon constantly  
  
checking Fuuko out or wrapping his arm around her and of course getting hit by  
  
doing so and Tokiya sighing every five minutes.  
  
"Man! You guys are lousy shoppers, aren't cha?" Fuuko sighed, putting her hands  
  
on her waist. "If I didn't come along- oww!" All of a sudden, something bumped  
  
Fuuko, causing her to almost loose her balance. Good thing she got a hold on the  
  
shopping cart before falling. "Hey! That was rude!!! Hey, I was talking to you!!!"  
  
she yelled out loud at the man who has bumped her while waving her fist in the  
  
air. "Look at that! You see how rude that guy is? He didn't even apologize! What  
  
an asshole!" she then turned to the two with rage still reflected on her face.  
  
"Easy, easy." Domon patted her back, aiming for her to calm down.  
  
"Man, if this was out in the street, I would have taken him down!" Fuuko growled  
  
loudly, causing her to catch some attention. "What?! Whaddya all looking at?!"  
  
Tokiya sighed, "Please control your temper..." he covered his eyes with his hand,  
  
shaking his head slightly. "We're in public you know..."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Well, you're embarrassing..." he sighed once again. "Look, lets just go and pay  
  
for all this stuff and move on, alright?"  
  
The three of them headed for the cashier. Fuuko was still trying to cool her  
  
temper. Today just really isn't her day. First, about the Raiha incident and now,  
  
being rudely bump to. Normally, she'd let something that small pass but today is  
  
different. She has a lot of things in her mind.  
  
The cashier lady started scanning all the things that Fuuko picked out. The two  
  
boys waited impatiently as the old bagger guy put their groceries into plastic bags  
  
very slowly.  
  
"Will that be all, ma'am?"  
  
"Hai." Fuuko responded, sliding her slender hand into her pocket.  
  
"Alright then," the cashier pressed the enter button and ripped the receipt out.  
  
"That would be 150 dollars please."  
  
"Alright, chotto matte." Fuuko responded as she dug into her pocket deeper. 'My  
  
wallet?! Where is it?!' Cold beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she  
  
nervously and desperately checked all of her pockets.  
  
"What's the matter, Fuuko-chan?" Domon walked beside her, looking concerned.  
  
"N-nothing! I'm just-" she continued on checking her pockets. She could already  
  
feel the cold stare that Mi-chan is giving her... not only him, but also the cashier  
  
lady and the bagger guy. He face started getting pale as if all the blood from her  
  
face has been drained out. She muttered beseechingly to God that her wallet is  
  
somewhere just buried deep inside her pocket. All the other customers behind her  
  
started to whine and mutter that she hurries up or that she's so slow. All of a  
  
sudden, Mi-chan stood there in front of Fuuko, glaring down at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you lost the money..." he muttered coldly.  
  
"I..." Fuuko looked away. She was not able to look at anybody. He could feel all  
  
eyes on her, angry eyes. She cleared the lump on her throat as she continued her  
  
sentence. "... I don't know..."  
  
"You don't know?!" Mi-chan exploded. "How stupid could you get?!"  
  
Fuuko shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
'No... Fuuko does not cry... I've never cried before...'  
  
"Sorry..." she finally announced in a soft voice that was very un-Fuuko.  
  
"Ugh, God!" Mi-chan yelled out loud. "I knew you shouldn't have come with us!  
  
Damn it!"  
  
"Hey Tokiya, calm down will you? It's not Fuuko's-"  
  
"Oh hell yeah it is!" Mi-chan cut in, leaving Domon's sentence unfinished. "What  
  
will we do now huh? How will Yanagi react?!"  
  
"Excuse me..." Now the cashier cut in. Her cheerful voice suddenly changed into  
  
an annoyed tone. "Are you going to pay these stuff or not?" she glared at Fuuko  
  
impatiently. "There are a lot of customers waiting."  
  
"N-no... sorry... I lost our money..." Fuuko managed to answer weakly. Mi-chan  
  
turned his back to them angrily. His face a bit reddened out of embarrassment.  
  
She sighed loudly. "Alright then! Can you three move then?"  
  
Fuuko started moving out of the way, keeping her eyes focused on the floor, her  
  
vision getting a bit blurry from the tears continuing to form despite her effort of  
  
getting rid of them. Then she could hear the cashier lady mutter "God, wasting my  
  
time... Ugh..."  
  
They walked their way to Yanagi's house in silence. There was a great tension  
  
between Mi-chan and Fuuko. She could still feel her unwavering rage. When they  
  
finally got there, Mi-chan rang the doorbell and behind him, it was Domon and in  
  
a distant behind Domon is Fuuko, her gaze still on the ground. Yanagi opened the  
  
door with a warm smile while Recca was behind her, his chin lay against her  
  
shoulder while smiling as well.  
  
"Yo!" Recca greeted them.  
  
"How was shopping?" Yanagi added.  
  
Mi-chan could not bare the smile Yanagi has. She'll be disappointed and it's all a  
  
certain person's fault! It was as though his anger exploded inside him as he  
  
answered Yanagi's question.  
  
"That stupid, stupid monkey lost the money!!!" He turned around pointing at  
  
Fuuko.  
  
"W-what?" Yanagi's smile faded away and so was Recca's.  
  
"Fuuko! That's the money from the student committee!" Recca yelled out fierily  
  
to Fuuko, standing straight as he puts his hand on his waist.  
  
"You guy's it's not..." Domon was about to protest when Fuuko ran off without  
  
saying a word. She covered her eyes as bitter tears started to roll down her pale  
  
cheeks. ------------------- 


End file.
